


Sing, Greenie

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, Boys Kissing, Dinner, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, No Luigi didn't piss himself at the end, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Luigi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Luigi is self conscious. Peasley gladly helps him.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Sing, Greenie

It wasn't surprising that Luigi was scared.

Peasley and Luigi had been dating a good few years, but never once had they had any sexual interaction. The first time it was attempted, it quickly went south, due to Peasley not knowing enough about the green clad plumber. That first time was when Peasley realized what Luigi meant when he said he "probably couldn't live up to Peasley's standards in bed," though he wouldn't quite use Luigi's explanation as to why he couldn't live up to said standards.

Luigi "wasn't real." 

Hearing those words leave his lover's mouth tore his heart in two. Peasley tried his best that entire night, just to reassure the plumber despite his odd statement, though he didn't know how deep it really ran until Luigi stripped himself of his shirt that night.

In the midde of his chest were two deep scars a few inches below his nipples. They looked almost medical, a thought that would prove to be correct as Luigi told Peasley about his life before the Mushroom kingdom.

One where Peasley would've assumed he'd be the damsel in distress instead of the hero.Peasley had never hugged Luigi tighter in his life.

Until this night. 

After taking Luigi out to one of his favorite Italian restaurants, they rode around in one of Peasley's horse-driven carriages, seeing the sights of the Mushroom kingdom and sharing chaste kisses with one another when their gazes met. The tension between them could be cut, sliced, and served as a delicacy at this point. 

But nothing could ever amount to having the plumber being oh so vulnerable beneath him, in nothing but the shirt he went out in, a pair of lime green boxer shorts, and red and blue striped socks. Peasley felt him shiver as he ran his hands down his chest, nipping at his neck as he drew nearer and nearer to that sweet spot Peasley was oh so desperate to taste. His hand wandered under Luigi's shirt, wrenching a whimper out of the plumber as his skin broke out in gooseflesh. 

Peasley let his hand ghost across Luigi's chest before making its way down, caressing the front of his stomach right above his crotch. 

Luigi let out a choked gasp, causing Peasley to stop his ministrations to sit up and look Luigi in the face.

His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but that didn't stop the tears that were actively flowing out of them, running down his flushed cheeks. His breaths were labored and quick, causing his entire frame to shiver with every exhale.

Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. 

Peasley allowed his hand to sink past Luigi's waistband, kissing and nipping at his neck before a soft moan made him lose his focus. He sat up again, staring down in surprise at his lover.

"Was that..?" 

Luigi remained mute, his mouth tightly clamped shut as he stared at their bedside table like it was the most interesting thing in the world, his face reddening more.

Peasley chuckled good-naturedly as he brought up his free hand to caress his lover's face.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with showing your enjoyment, don't you?" 

Luigi's response was delayed, but he nodded, slowly turning his face back towards his lover, looking earnestly for more affection.

Peasley leaned back down, this time putting himself closer to Luigi's ear. He brought his hand down from Luigi's face to the small of his back, holding him securely and rubbing small circles with his thumb before he whispered into Luigi's ear.

"Then sing for me, Greenie."

Peasley used a finger to gently press Luigi's clit, causing the other to arc his back and cry out. His arms flew to wrap around Peasley, whimpers falling from his mouth as he continued to massage and squeeze at his clit. 

It was as if Luigi's hips were moving on auto-pilot, eagerly lifting to reach every stroke Peasley administered. 

"How do you feel?" 

Luigi whined. Speaking was one of the last things on his mind, but he mustered the strength and focus, getting his breathing in check before he spoke softly.

"G-good.." Peasley's movements became more rough, pressing harder and quicker in a way that made Luigi forget that he was even on this planet. "That's what I like to hear," Peasley softly whispered against his head. He knew Peasley wouldn't make him talk anymore, since it was often so draining to him, so he allowed himself to relax more, despite how unbearably aroused he was.

Every broken cry that fell from his mouth tightened an odd feeling near his gut, something that made the pleasure he was feeling feel like too much and too little all at the same time. He squirmed, his moans getting caught in his throat as he became all the more sensative. 

"P-Peasley!" He fisted the other's hair, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he completely lost himself to the sheer pleasure of it all. 

Luigi bucked his hips sporadically, drool running down his chin as he panted open mouthed. Something was coming, but he didn't know what, and he was dangerously close.

Peasley moved his fingers faster, making Luigi climax now his only goal. He rubbed the small of his back, pressing kisses to Luigi's neck, cheek, anywhere he could reach. "What is it, Greenie?"

"I'm-- something-- I-I don't--!" Luigi came with a startled cry, his back arching as his hips moved with reckless abandon. Peasley slowly eased up his movements to calm the other down from the intensity of his climax. He cooed against his ear, whispering sweet nothings that he knew meant the world to Luigi.

Peasley slowly retracted his hand from Luigi's boxers, teasingly pressing at his clit, which caused Luigi to squawk in surprise, before taking his hand out entirely. 

Almost the entire front of Luigi's boxers had been soaked through, leaving the affected area a darker shade than the rest of his under garments. Peasley slowly lifted his glance from Luigi's boxers to his eyes, but he refused to meet his gaze. 

Peasley tried to hide his grin, moving to wrap his arms around the green plumber, who made a noise of annoyance.

"Can I at least get changed first?" He muttered softly. Peasley wouldn't have even been able to hear him if he wasn't so close. With reluctance, and a peck to the cheek, Peasley let his plumber go.

Luigi slid off of the bed on shaky legs. Honestly, the way he walked resembled that of a newborn calf. Peasley laughed before climbing out of the bed to help the plumber, who grumbled his thanks as he held on to Peasley tightly. 

By Peasley's standards, the night was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus ain't here today y'all //sorry for any typos!! Please feel free to yell at me about them in the comments so I can fix them <3//
> 
> ~b0n3d


End file.
